


Laba

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Laba

Haddii ay jirto hal wax ku saabsan , taas oo Brienne of Tarth , waa hubaal waa , waa in ayna ahayn nooca haweeneydaasi ragga riyo ah oo ku saabsan . Waxay aanu ogayn waxa Ser Jaime macneheedu noqon karaa by sheeganaya in ay soo noqday iyada maxaa yeelay, wuxuu ku riyoon iyada of . Waxa ay waqti ku filan oo leh nin si aad u ogaato marka uu midab waxaa la cayaaraya oo uu ka dhawaajisay sida daacada ah sida iyada oo aan weligeed isaga maqlay . Waxa uu xitaa ma qososhay .

Aqalkii in uu sheegtay in la bixinayn wax dayn ah , sida uu ku lahaa markay isagii mahadceliyay joojinta ee Mummers dhiig ka kufsaday . Waxay leeyihiin fahmi kara , waayo, iyadu waa og yahay in Lannisters ku caan ku yihiin oo ay codee ee ku dhalisey cid wax . Waa dareen in ay fahamtay , waayo, iyadu waa raaxo dareemayaan in ay ku leedahay Kingslayer ah .

Sida ilmo , mid ka mid ah heesaheeda jecel lahaa oo ku saabsan nin ballad geesiga ah geesi ah , kuwaas oo la dirireen reer bahal weyn oo boqor ah kuwa sharka leh si loo badbaadiyo gabadh qurux badan . Marka bahalka iyo boqorkiinnaba ugu dambayntii la dilay , gabadh lahaa mahadceliyay nin ballad geesiga ah iyo weydiiyo sida ay mar uun u abaal marin laga yaabaa in isaga iyada badbaadinta . Nin ballad geesiga ah wuxuu ku qaaday iyada gacanta iyo iyada u sheegay in haddii ay laakiin inuu dhunkado lahaa , waxa uu ahaa kii noqon lahaa iyada deynta . Dabcan , in song ah , iyada oo halkaas dhunkaday isaga , halka ay weli taagan jirka oo ahaa boqorka wax shar ah .

Waxay la yaabi maxay noqon lahayd sida ay u dhunkado Jaime maanta gadood ka iyo waxay dareentey hooseeyo jiido la yaab leh iyada oo caloosha ka hor inta aanay dhaadhiciso siday maleeyeen kuwii ka fog . Dhammaaneysa waxa uu had iyo jeer iyada oo qayb ka yaraan jecel ee song la . Waxay liked qaybo ku saabsan dagaal masduulaagii aad ugu fiican - iyadu u dhaqmaan baxay dagaalkii uu keligiis leh ul a for daab iyo buur caws laga sameyey a for masduulaagii aad loo isticmaalo . Waxay marna mar iska noqon gabadhii way soo badbaadiyey . Just iyo sidoo kale , iyada oo u maleeyo , maxaa yeelay , iyadu ma ay qiyaasi kartaa in uu jiro deynta ah ee dunida in dib loo bixiyo lahaa by dhunkasho iyada ka soo .

Ser Jaime isaga qudhiisa ku warwareego in ka badan in ay meesha waxay fadhidaa , marka laga reebo rag ka , iyo iyada jeedineysaa afkaar iyada . Wuxuu haysta wax bunched kor gacantiisa bidix iyo Waxay ogsoon tahay in laga jaro lacagta kor ku xusan wuxuu il ugu dambeyntii u muuqata in ay ku bogsiinaya . Brienne u taagan kor u , weli lagumo helo mid ka mid ah lugaha iyada , iyo soo dhaweeyay Dr hoos at kabaha uu .

"Ma sheegi kartaa taas oo ka foolxun , adiga ama dhar in , " ayuu yidhi .

Waxay u egtahay ilaa isaga at markaas , laakiin waxay yiraahdaan ma wax . Waxa uu tabaa .

"Halkan , " ayuu yidhi , lolo iyada wax .

Waxay kor u gacanta ku kicisaa in ay si toos ah ula qabsadaan iyo ogaaday in ay tahay labo ka mid ah surwaallo linen ah . " Kuwan waxaa laga helay dhow , " ayuu yidhi . "Waxaa laga yaabaa haddii aad balan ah in aan noqon sidaas isagoo calool xun aad ka dhaadhicisid in mid ka mid ah Northmen soo jiidasho badan si aad wax amaahisaan shirt ah . "

"Waxaan Shaki , " Brienne gloomily wuxuu leeyahay, iyada ogahay ma waxa kale oo la yidhaahdo .

"Waxaan sidoo kale sameyn , " Ser Jaime says cheerfully . " Waxaa laga yaabaa in ay noqon doonto , waxaana ay u soo meyd waxay Rafaa ah iyo aad dharkiisii yeelan karaan nasiib . " Waxay weli ma jawaabaan , oo isna mar tabaa . "Waxaan iyaga ku weydiin doonaa inaad isha ku hayso baxay for rag more dharka si aan ugu dhan uga hortegeysa in karaan aragtida ah in aad ee in xidheen shalash . "

" Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayay tiri sourly . "Waxaan casaan necbahay . "

Isagu wuxuu suunniyadaba iyo smirks iyada at iyo , loogu talagalay oo keliya daqiiqad , iyada oo uu rabo in dhunkasho iyada ahaayeen wax qiime leh .


End file.
